


Bedtime

by animorbid



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: M/M, and there was only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorbid/pseuds/animorbid
Summary: He gave Terry a piercing look. “Terry, why the fuck is there only one bed?”
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> i busted this out in half an hour

Korvo let out a yawn as he walked into the new bedroom he would be sharing with Terry, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m ready to sleep. Did you finish putting together the beds or was that too much of a technological struggle for you?”

Terry looked over at Korvo from the bed, already ready to sleep, with a proud grin on his face. “Yeah, I put it together.”

Korvo froze when he lowered his hands from his eyes. His first reaction was bewilderment, but soon irritation set in. He gave Terry a piercing look. “Terry, why the fuck is there only one bed?”

“This is how partners sleep on Earth,” Terry answered. “They share a bed! I thought this could be a good  _ bonding _ experience, since we’re going to be here together for a long time.”

Korvo frowned. “I’m not sharing a bed with you.”

“Then you can sleep on the couch, because I only bought us one,” Terry said back, lying down with his hands behind his head.

“God damn it, Terry, I’m not sleeping on the couch,” Korvo snapped. “ _ You _ sleep on the couch.”

Terry gave Korvo a smug smile. “I put this bed together, so I’m sleeping on it. If you wanna sleep on it, you gotta sidle up next to me. It’s a really comfy bed.”

Korvo huffed in response, but relented. “I swear to God, if you snore, I’m plugging your nose and pie hole with expanding foam until you suffocate. And die.”

“I don’t  _ think _ I snore,” Terry said with a chuckle.

Korvo set his lips in a hard line, before going over to the dresser. “I’m changing into pajamas. Don’t watch.”

Terry snickered. “What, are you insecure about your weight?”

Korvo blushed, crossing his arms over his middle. “ _ No. _ I just… Shut up and close your eyes.”

Terry rolled his eyes, before closing them obediently. “Fine.”

After making sure Terry wasn’t looking, Korvo stripped off his robe before digging through a drawer of the dresser.

“Why so shy? I think your body’s pretty nice,” he heard Terry say from behind him.

“I said don’t fucking look!” Korvo quickly put on an oversized button-up, eager to hide himself again as Terry laughed. After he was done buttoning it up, he made his way over to the bed. He eyed Terry, then the bed, then Terry again. “Move over.”

“There’s plenty of room,” Terry said back. “I’m even nearly at the edge.”

“Then why’d you get such a small fucking bed?” Korvo huffed. “There’s barely enough room for one person on this thing.”

Terry snorted. “What, do you sleep all sprawled out? You’ll never get a life mate like that.”

“I just like having personal space, thank you very much.”

“You’ve got plenty of space,” Terry said. “Come on, just get in bed.”

Korvo clenched and unclenched his fists. “...Fine.” He swallowed his pride and got into bed with a huff, immediately tucking the blanket up to his shoulders and turning his back to Terry. He then realized he forgot to turn off his lamp, scrambled up to flick it off, and squirmed back into place.

After a moment, Terry’s light was turned off as well. As Terry got comfortable, a silence fell between them that hovered for a few minutes. Korvo wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to fall asleep.

“Goodnight,” Terry said from behind him, quietly.

Korvo pursed his lips for a moment. “...Goodnight.”


End file.
